The Portland Alcohol Research Center (PARC) is focused on the genetics of neuroadaptation to ethanol. Specifically, we apply genetic animal models to assess the genetic underpinnings of alcohol neuroadaptation, and to map genes underlying alcoholism risk. The PARC addresses goals related to etiology and prediction of risk of alcohol abuse, alcoholism, and specific alcohol-related health problems (e.g., withdrawal seizures). The genetic risk and protective markers that we are studying will be of utility in the future prevention of alcoholism. The first theme of the PARC is to use behavioral genomics strategies, through genetic mapping and development of new genetic models, to identify genes underlying ethanol neuroadaptation. This theme is addressed by a highly collaborative network of individuals with differing areas of research expertise, including animal behavior, quantitative and molecular genetics, molecular biology, biochemical and behavioral pharmacology, neuroendocrinology, and neuroanatomy. During the initial 4 years of funding, we have added expertise in bioinformatics, cognitive neuroscience and skeletal genetics. The areas of expertise are exploited to address the other main PARC theme, exploring mechanisms underlying ethanol neuroadaptation. PARC PIs have been training pre- and post-doctoral fellows and medical students in alcoholism and alcohol research for more than 25 years. The PARC Core facilities contribute to the efforts to map influential genes, which are initially identified by location as Quantitative Trait Loci, or QTLs. We are progressing to studies of the localized genes and their functions through sequencing and expression analysis. The unique genetic animals we have produced have served as a resource for investigators within and outside of the Center for many years, and the mapping facility is increasingly being utilized by other investigators. A new Alcohol Dependence Core recognizes the increased need to centralize the production of physically dependent animals for studies within and beyond the PARC.